endless_fablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Torcalen
The Realm of Torcalen is the realm of the Wood-Elves (aka Aschell or Torcaian). Torcalen was built during the exodus of the elves at the aftermath of the Sundering that saw to the end of their enslavement by the High Elven Empire. It was considered a bastion for all elves, Woodland and Dark Elves. However, as time went on, the Woodland Elves took action against their cousins and expel them out, leading them to create the Realm of Silthrim, their own realm. The Wood Elves have since enjoyed a relative calm existence within the protective forests of Ascalira, even learning how to use their native magic to be infused to the forest itself ~thus creating nature magic~ and interaction was received mutually by the Forests Spirits. Torcalen grew to become a proud example, becoming infused with the forest and allowing trees to appear throughout it, and thus this existence continued for at least three centuries after the Sundering. The Human Ousilian Empire rose in the northern regions of the continent, and began a brutal march of conquest against the Men-folk and Elves alike. Torcalen was the subject of many attempted invasions, and these invasion is what lead to the creation of the Glade Sentinels lead by Ithrlion ~Warden of Torcalen & Future King~ The Wood Elves would brace themselves for a troubled time, and underneath Ithrlion they may steer the tide of the coming storm. History Awakening - 0 BB As time flows down the river, so does the currents of its existence. The Aschell were once citizens of the Highborn Empire (aka Elvessëa), or at least they were realized as citizens as their ancestors were practically underneath the boot of the Old Highborn. For centuries, the Empire would thrive upon the backs of its enslaved populace to furfill the whims of their desires. Alas, the Elvessëa Golden Age '''would come to a crashing end at the '''Sundering of the World also known as the Breaking of the World that brought the Elvessea Civilization to bitter conclusion. Athyten '''would become the greatest of the Aschell, at the great sundering began across the land. Athyten lead the Aschell people across troubles and crisis, for over twenty years they traveled across lands that would make up the Ousilian Empire in due time and Trisgarde until they reached the protective forces of Ascalira, to which they would inevitable form the '''Realm of Torcalen, '''their first true home. By this time at the turn of the century, the First Age would begin, the Age of Awakening Breaking Dawn over Ascalira BB - 47 AoA As the Aschell would construct their hovels within the forest, they were confronted by the Inner spirits of the forest that asked why they had trespassed into their groves in hordes. It was Athyten that was granted the audience with the Old Forest Spirit, and in that aberration resulting in the Aschell becoming one with the Forest. In what was known as the '''Convergence of Life & Spirit. '''The Forest Spirit would provide upon thy wisdom to the Elves, allowing them usage of the natural source of magic to further care for the trees themselves. But this great gift had a price, Athyten had to be asorbed entirely by the forest spirit; to become the first '''Everlasting of Ascalira. As this had happened, Athyten had perished in his mortal form but his spirit remains eternally bound to the forest, as does any that offer to sacrifice their lives to the forest as per the pact at the dawn of ever century. As Athyten departed, Torcalen was allowed to build & expend across the extensive length of the forests and maintain a calm existence since the Highborn Empire collapsed. It was also during this time that the '''Shiväi (aka '''Dark Elves) came flooding towards the edges of the forest, seeking sanctury as by that time the Empire had collapsed and the Human Empire of Osullian established in its remains. It was by the grace and power of the Forest that allowed them entry, but this was seen as a mistake by some of the ruling Aschellians. The Dark Elves carried with themselves such anger and repressive emotions that it unbalanced the scale of celerity and the Dark Elves were expelled out of the Forests by the Aschell by force, lead by their current king; '''Aertos. '''This lead the Dark Elves into the mountains of Caradalen to establish their own realm. The Years of Calm AoA - 268 AoA The Years of War AoA - 310 AoA Government Relations Relations with the Forest Relations with Silthrim Military